poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Alfea Part 2
Welcome to Alfea Part 2 is the second episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With two new Mythic Rainbow Rangers and Mythic Animals rescuing Raphael and the others, they must work together in order to save Alfea from the evils of Emperor Nogo for good. Plot Recruiting two new rangers for the job/Including two new Mythic Animals With Raphael and his friends and Mythic Animals captured, the two new rangers, Wanda Williams and Mac DeNunez were recruited along with two new Mythic Animals, Bark and Echo. The Orange and Aqua Rangers to the rescue/Help with the Pixies and Specialists Just as the Wanda and Mac revealed at the Orange and Aqua Rangers, they rescued Ralph and his friends right on time. Then, the Pixies and Specialists came to their help. Faragonda and the other mentors were relieved/Explaining the situations Then, Faragonda and the other mentors were relieved to see Ralph and his friends are okay. Soon, they explained the situations that acquired Wanda and Mac and their Mythic Animals to help. Emperor Nogo's anger with Frown and Brock's failure/Working on a new plan However, Emperor Nogo was angrily with Frown and Brock's attempt and failure as they work on a new plan. Beginning their training with two new teammates/Bark and Echo's specialty After the rescue, Ralph and his friends begin their training with their new teammates. Then, they'd witnessed the specialty of Bark and Echo almost as strong as the other Mythic Animals. Making plans to save Alfea/Bloom, Mario, Unikitty and company joined in Just then, Ralph and his friends had to make plans to save Alfea. Then, Bloom, Mario, Unikitty, and their friends wanted to join in on their plan as they accepted their offer. Returning to Alfea/Warning all Fairy Students about the upcoming threat When they returning to Alfea, they warned all the Fairy Students about the upcoming threat of Emperor Nogo. So, they were all instructed to stay indoors until it's safe again. Sending Shadow Ogre to continue the legion/Master Frown and Brock's last chance Suddenly, Emperor Nogo sended out Shadow Ogre to continue the legion against Alfea. Then, Master Frown and Brock were given one last chance at capturing the Power Rangers. Shadow Creepers attacking Magix/The Mythic Rainbow Rangers begin their fight But, the Shadow Creepers started attacking Magix. And not a moment too soon, The Mythic Rainbow Rangers begin their fight. Making ready to save the city of Magix/New weapons for the two new Rangers Soon, Wanda and Mac were given new weapons summoned by Bark and Echo to use. Beginning the fight with Shadow Ogre/Wanda and Mac took him down for good Then, they begin their fight with Shadow Ogre once more. At last, Wanda and Mac took him down for good. Making a Shadow Demon grow/Begin the Megazord battle/Orange and Aqua Formation Suddenly, Emperor Nogo casted a spell and made Shadow Ogre bigger and dangerous. Soon, the Power Rangers formed their Megazord including the Orange and Aqua Formation. Finishing off Shadow Ogre for good/Victory for the Power Rangers Finally, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers finally defeated Shadow Ogre once again. Pauline appears/A proud moment for finding two new rangers of Mythic Rainbows Just then, Pauline appears and explained how very proud she and the other mentors were. Celebration at Alfea/Welcoming Wanda and Mac to the team Soon, Alfea were celebrating the victory for the Power Rangers as Ralph and his friends welcomed Wanda and Mac to the team happily. Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia *Pauline will make her debut in the episode. Transcripts *Welcome to Alfea Part 2 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5